Overwatch Academy
by DwCyrus
Summary: A high school type AU. Where the omnic war is still going on however our heroes are instead enrolled in a school like facility. New heroes aren't made they are created. They are being trained as the newest heroes although not all of them are exactly happy about this change of events.
1. Chapter 1

This story mostly follows Junkrat although still has arcs following the other students and teachers. These arcs will be marked below. Just know Junkrat is the main character cause I originally got this idea because of him.

These are just a list of chapters where the other characters play a prominent role in the chapter. If you'd like to see more of a character just ask.

Lucio Chapters:

Doomfist Chapters:

McCree Chapters: 1

Pharah Arc Centric Chapters:

Reaper Arc Centric Chapters:

Soldier: 76 Centric Chapters:

Sombra Centric Chapters:

Bastion Centric Chapters:

Hanzo Centric Chapters:

Mei Centric Chapters:

Torbjorn Centric Chapters:

Widowmaker Centric Chapters:

Centric Chapters:

Orisa Centric Chapters:

Reinhardt Centric Chapters:

Roadhog Centric Chapters:

Winston Centric Chapters:

Zarya Centric Chapters:

Ana Centric Chapters:

Mercy Centric Chapters:

Symmetra Centric Chapters:

Zenyatta Centric Chapters:


	2. Welcome to Overwatch

"Ah so you must be Jamison." A pretty desk clerk said after taking a double take over the childs appearance. She had heard of the new 'special' student from the Australian outback. Apparently the fifteen year old had showed up in the Overwatch radar due to some sort of event. The clerk didn't know much about it though. Although she hadn't expect such a... strange child. And that was saying something considering one of their students was a literal ape.

"Um.. do you have any other clothes?" She asked unsure what to even say. He wasn't wearing anything over his chest except what looked like some kind of belt. His whole body was completely covered in soot and grime, the smell becoming putrid. Did they not give him a bath? She thought crinkling her nose. At least his shorts seemed to be at least modest.

"Why? Can't handle me darlin'" He teased leaning his one good arm against the desk. A flirty grin fell across his freckled face as his yellow eyes remained locked on hers. He didn't hold her gaze long though as he glanced around the room. He was nervous, she noted.

"There should be Academy clothes in your room, as well as a shower." She added the last part before typing in the computer pulling up his file before printing off a sheet of paper. Grabbing the pen she circled a few numbers before handing it to the teen. "This is your locker combination and this is a code so you can access your Overwatch Profile. This is where your classes will show. Since you are a freshman you will have most lessons with Mr. Lindholm." She explained watching as the boy took the sheet.

He looked over it in confusion as if unsure what to do with it but after a moment he nodded, "Aight is that all?" He asked before he turned just as the doors opened revealing a cowboy clad male who looked probably around 18, definitely a Senior.

"Ah, Jesse, Mr. Ogundimu sent you down yes?" She asked as the man nodded. Turning he smiled at Jamison before holding out his hand.

"Now ya'll a strange littl' feller aren't ya?" Jesse teased. "Names Jesse McCree most people just call me McCree. You the new student right? I'm supposed to show you around the Academy and get you situated." He said shaking his hand again as Junkrat had not accepted the handshake yet. Jesse honestly got along with almost everyone so it was no surprise when he appeared at the office. He was always willing to lend a helping hand. Looking him over Junkrat finally accepted the handshake with his good hand grinning as he started to get excited.

There wasn't too many children around his age in the wasteland and although McCree seemed like a goody two-shoes, Junkrat was still excited. "Names Jamison but aye call myself Junkrat, mate." He said pulling away from the handshake as he crumbled up the sheet and put it in his pocket. He was still a little out of his element and felt really on guard but he was willing to give it a try. After all it wasn't like Junkrat had a choice.

"Haha, alright Junkrat." He said smoothly before regarding the office clerk, " We good to go darlin'?" She smiled sweetly at the two before nodding.

"Of course. Don't get in too much trouble you two." She said winking at them before turning back to the computer. Junkrat didn't linger long on her though as he started to head towards the office exit. His one peg leg creating a distinct tinking sound as he walked. McCree followed after him before grabbing his arm and leading him outside.

"We should head to the dorms first. That way ya can put your stuff away." Jesse suggested looking back at the teen as he watched Junkrat just shrug his eyes locked on the world around him. He seemed to twitch as he suddenly jerked his head looking upwards just as a bird flew past. Grinning his fingers flexed before he looked back up at McCree.

"Okay mate. Lead the way." He said waving his hand. As he spoke the cowboy clad man swore he saw sharpened teeth. Shaking his head he just started to walk occasionally glancing back to make sure that the other male was still following.

"So, uh Junkrat, where ya from? Ya sound Australian but that can't be the case, right?" McCree asked glancing back at Junkrat who just smirked at him. "Wait. No, ya really from Australia?"

"Mm let me t'ink 'bout it..." Junkrat said suddenly swerving past McCree as he stepped up to the doors. "This dem right?" He asked pointing at the door as he straightened slightly standing much taller then McCree originally thought he was. Glancing inside he seemed to look it over as McCree nodded.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. The code is 2416." McCree said. Nodding the junker put the numbers in as he stepped back watching the doors open warily. Once they stood open he poked his head in before looking back at McCree.

"Aftah y'." He said bowing dramatically. Jesse just shrugged before walking inside immediately recognising one of the students inside. "Long time no see, Genji. Haven't seen ya since the accident." McCree greeted. Junkrat walked in after him his eyes locking on the other male. Or what he assumed was a male. Whoever it was seemed to be covered in a cyber-kinetic suit with two crossed diagonal green eye slots.

Genji turned to regard McCree his body tensed before he looked down and in a flash of green he raced off to the elevator. Walking inside he sent one last glance to the two before the door closed.

"Right good talk." Jesse sighed turning back to apologise to Junkrat only to freeze. Where the Aussie native once was now was vacant and looking around the room he realised that he wasn't there at all. Letting out a long sigh he shook his head, "Of course."


End file.
